


Let Me Show You What That Big Word Means

by turbo_cows



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, from minks pov!!, hope you enjoy it you lil thing, just wanted to do something for u meme trash, really silly sorry, this is for my lil sis amelia!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbo_cows/pseuds/turbo_cows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-I don’t understand you, do you even know what the word “happiness” means?-, Aoba asked you with a long, sad look, and you turned your face away. You weren’t sure about how to answer such a question, you weren’t sure about even answering at all, and you didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You What That Big Word Means

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lil sis Amelia! Enjoy you lil Mink thing ♡

-I don’t understand you, do you even know what the word “ _happiness_ ” means?-, Aoba asked you with a long, sad look, and you turned your face away. You weren’t sure about how to answer such a question, you weren’t sure about even answering at all, and you didn’t.

It was a warm summer night, and it’s been a while now since when Aoba flied all the way to you and started living with you at the cabin. You two still seem to act awkward around eachother, but you can feel Aoba’s intent to get close to you. You’re not sure if it’s fear or pure self-shame that’s keeping you from being yourself with him, you just know you’re no good for him, and you secretly hope he’s going to give up on you and go back home. If he's away from you, he can be happy. From the little you learned about him though, you know it’s going to be hard for him to accept that he simply isn’t able to understand your complexes, and you know that as long as you’re shady with him he’s going to live in a pit of sadness and delusion. You also know that it’s been long, way too long since the last time you let someone in in your heart, and you’re not sure you’d be able to do that again now, after all that you’ve been through.

–“ _Happiness_ ” is such a big word, is it?-, he smiled at you, and you couldn’t agree more. It wasn’t just a big word, it was a big thing, a big feeling.-I wish I could make you happy.-, he sighed, and your breath itched. –Come, I wasnt to show you something.-, he said, and grabbed your wrists to get you up from your chair.

He took you outside, smiling, and pointed up at the sky. His eyes reflected the stars, and he looked like a kid who saw the ocean for the first time as he looked up. –Does that make you happy?-, he asked with a genuine hint of hope in his voice. But as you looked at the sky, you only could see fading memories of those who passed away, sad reminder of what once were lives, people you loved that are now a sprinkle of souls on a black ceiling. Aoba seemed disappointed in realizing you weren’t smiling, so he dragged you, tugging at your sleeve, taking you in the middle of the near wood.

He made you sit on a stump as he picked some wildflowers, and gave them to you with a big smile. –Look, don’t they make you happy?-. You looked down at the exile stems resting on your callused palms, and you saw death. Those wildflower were living before Aoba’s thin fingers snatched them from the ground, now they were dead, and their bright colours were going to fade in a sad, arid brown. It was like a funeral just looking at the flourishing green turn yellow without you being able to help it.

Aoba seemed to sadden as you looked at the flowers, so he got you up and took you to the creek near the cabin. He pointed out at the small fishes swimming between the rocks and at the moonlight reflected on the water’s ripples, and asked you if that made you happy. You looked down, and thought that creeks were nothing but earth’s tears streaming, and it made you sad thinking of that. You had no idea of how such thing could make people happy, you just knew for sure it didn’t make you. Aoba’s optimism melted away from his face when you turned your back at him, heading back at the cabin, and he followed with his eyes low.

After that day, finding something that made you happy was his daily goal. He made extra coffee in the morning, he bought firewood for the fireplace, went out shopping for all of the things he thought you could like. Entire weeks followed like this, but as your mood didn’t change, Aoba seemed to sadden every day more.

Things took an unexpected turn about a month later. You were getting ready for bed when he showed up at your door, wearing nothing but a white sheet around his thin body, his eyes staring attentively at you. You were getting undressed yourself, and you met his gaze as you were holding your t-shirt in your hands. There was something in his face, something that looked like fear, and you wondered why he was even there at all.

His hands undid the loose knot around his neck, letting the white sheet fall down on the floor, showing his naked body in the white light of the moonlight. –Does…-, he started with a shaky voice as his eyes teared up. –Does this make you happy?-. He started crying, right there, in front of you. Aoba’s whole body was shaking as tears started streaming down his face, and you sighed, walking to him and wrapping the sheet around his shoulders.

He rested his head against your chest, wetting your skin with warm drops of water. –Am I not enough?-, he asked between pants and shivering breaths, and your stomach knot, realizing it was your fault that he felt that way. –You are.-, you whispered, trying to calm him down with your hands behind his back in an attempt at hugging him. –Then why aren’t you happy?-. You sighed: it wasn’t his fault. You weren’t sure about what he was expecting you to act like when he found you after years of looking after you, but probably it wasn’t this. And you knew, you weren’t the person he wanted you to be. Still, he lingered around you almost like a ghost, and all you’ve ever been able to do was making him cry. –I want you to love me.-, he cried, almost whispering for you not to hear it, but you heard it almost too well. You tightened your grip on his back and pulled him closer, his crying didn’t seem to stop. You wanted to tell him the thruth, the thruth that was ripping your insides apart, the thruth that stopped you from saying anything about him scared that your voice was going to shake.

–I love you.-, you said, and those words slipped out of your lips without you wanting them to. Aoba seemed to freeze, as he looked up at your with his face wet of tears, eyes filled with amazement and incredulity. You dried his cheeks, and as you rested you hand on the side of his face, he closed his eyes and leaned closer to your body, fitting his small face in your palm. He kissed your thumb over and over, his cold fingertips ghosting over your arms’s swollen veins, giving you an electic feeling you thought you forgot. –Do you?-, he asked, and you couldn’t help but smile at his genuine ways.

You nooded, and he pulled you palm closer to his face, placing his hand on your wrist. His lips were looking soft, shining in the moonlight, and they’re curled up in a shy smile. The light of the stars glitters his eyelashes, the bright blue of his hair caressing his shoulders. You really love Aoba, you love everything about him. You lean closer, your noses rubbing gently, and break the distance between you. He looks calm, almost as he’s been waiting for that to happen all his life. W hen you move away to catch your breath, he locks his arms behind your neck, and pulls you in for another kiss. You thought you forgot what love felt like, but this boy’s thouch feels so human you can’t help wanting more of it. He pulls away, and looks at you in the eyes.

–This makes me happy.-, you whisper, letting out a small smile, and he smiles brighter than the moon when he hears those words.

He made you happy all along, you just weren’t able to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I'm sorry it's so sloppy eheheh  
> Hope you enjoyed it! If there are any mistakes, please tell me! I'll correct them gladly! ♡


End file.
